Help From a Little Goddess
by Vampire chick1318
Summary: Nyx helps Heath come back to life but Zoey's soul is still shattered, how will she fix it? The story is way better than the summery. It is placed around the end of tempted.
1. Where Are We

**AN:**** Hey. This is my new story. Its my first HON fan fic, so just beware it might be a bit sketchy. It also comes from a dream I had, a lot might be in a new character's POV.**

**Ok, just to set the scene this is after tempted and in the beginning its Heath and Zoey up in...heaven I guess with Nxy.(oh yeah zoey didn't wake up yet)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**1 Where Are We**

**Zoey's POV**

I was so relaxed I thought I could just lay there forever. Where ever there was. I could really care less right now, or forever. It was so soft where ever I was. It was like sleeping on cloud, like the place Kalona showed me in the dream, the place where he fell.

**Wait! Kalona!** All the memories from before came here washed in like a title wave. I shot up and looked around. I was on a cloud, actually it was the same exact place Kalona showed me. The memory of Heath being killed stabbed my heart, I started sobbing uncontrollably. It was my fault, if I wouldn't have let him come he would have still been at home waiting for me. "I'm so stupid." I said before I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Heath's POV**

I woke up on a cloud. He killed me. I didn't tell Zo about what Kalona and that other high priestess lady said. SHIT. I'm the worst consort _**ever**_. Well I have to say I was never told what a consort does, or really anything about it. All I know is Zo is imprinted with me. Was. Oh god. The imprint must have broken. It must be horrible.

I looked around to see what was around me and I saw her laying there. OH MY GOD. All her tattoos were gone except the out line of the crescent on her forehead. I put my face in my hands and shook my head. "Please tell, tell me I'm just seeing her and she's not really dead. She can't die. Did he kill her too? She can't die, she has to save the world." I sobbed into my hands.

I tried to go to her but a strong pair of hands grabbed me. What the hell? I looked back to to see a guy that was about the same size as me. He had jet black saggy hair that almost covered his sharp ice blue eyes, . His skin was slightly tanned, he had no shirt on and all he was warring a pare of cut of jean shorts. All over his body he had he had Tattoos like Zo's, but his were black.

There was a girl standing next to him. Her hair was about down to her butt and almost looked violet, it was gorgeous. She was warring black skirt that was very low and went down to the ground but then on the sides it was split all the way up to it's silver waist band. On the top she was warring basically a bikini top that had the same trim as the skirts waist band. On her arms were what looked like sweat bands of the silver but they had pieces of the black fabric that went almost to the ground. I have to admit she looked damn sexy.

She also had tattoos, but hers were pink and looked like hearts. She looked like a goddess. She wiped a tear from my eye. "Are you Nyx?" I asked. "If you are please don't let her die. It was my fault I died and broke the imprint."

The guy laughed. How could he be laughing at a time like this? Jerk. I glared at him and the girl slapped him up side the head then he let go of me and backed away. "Just tell me when your done with him, so we can get this thing done. If we don't they might do something with him and mom and Zoey will be pissed."

She nodded then he left. I raise my eyebrow then looked at her for an explanation. She started walking away. "Come on. Lets take a walk. I'll explain every thing."

"Where are we going to walk to, we're on a cloud?" I said with a little to much attitude.

"Away from Zoey, and you'd be surprised what you can find up here. Now come human." She snarled the last part. I very carefully walked over to her not wanting to fall through. "Oh, come on. You won't fall unless I want you to."

We started walking. She wasn't talking. "I'm waiting." I said.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude human."

"Sorry I just died. I think I'm aloud to have a little attitude."

"Ok your not dead. Just temporarily. And no, I'm not Nyx, thats my mom. I'm Nikki."

"Aren't all vamps Nyx's kids?"

"Gods and goddess's use family terms lightly, and I'm not a vamp I'm a goddess thank you very much. I'm like her legit daughter, like her and my dad...you know. Oh and that guy was my twin brother, Nate. I'm the goddess of love and he's lust. Our dad is Erebus."

"Wait...I'm not dead?"

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"How? Kalona killed me. He snapped my neck like a twig."

"Well Zoey and you are important for my moms big master plan, so she's bringing you two back."

"Really?" I was amazed at what these gods and goddess could do.

"Yep. however Zoey's soul is shattered, so I'm going back and going in Zoey's body, because if a if a body doesn't have a soul for a period of time it dies. So I will be occupying her body. I'll...or she'll...or whoever you want to call it will still have some of her feelings and memories. Also mom wants me to fix some things."

"Ok...Will she be coming back eventually?" I asked. What if they couldn't fix her soul? "So your mom is fixing Zo's soul?" She nodded. "Is there any possibility that she won't be able to fix it?" I worried.

She shrugged. "I don't know, it depends on how bad it is. Mom will do every thing she can." She stopped and turned me so I was facing her. "You, Stark, Eric, and the rest of her friends are going to have to help us. If you guys can bring back memories of her's it'll help a ton."

"Why Eric? They broke up be for we left."

"Thats one thing I have to fix. Mom wants her to have all three of you, Stark, Eric, and you. Also she has memories with him."

"K. I don't like it but if it'll help Zo I'll deal with it."

At that time a huge black panther came up and started rubbing her leg. "Hi baby girl." Nikki said petting it. Took a couple steps back and she laughed. "The big bad human football player afraid of a cat."

"That is not a cat!"

"It's a panther big whop." I walked back over to her not wanting to be a wimp. I'm pretty representing all humans here. "Her name is Annabelle. She's my partner...I guess...with the whole love thing."

"I thought black cats were bad luck."

"Wrong, the bring love, but everyone is like you and thinks their bad luck so they run away from them. Their loss. Have you notice a theme up here? Everything is **black."**

"Why?" I asked

"Why what? You have to be more specific human. I could tell you why a lot of things happen." She smirked.

I groaned. "Why is everything black?"

She through her head back and laughed. "I thought you did some research on my mom. Nyx the goddess of night and vamps."

I looked up at the sky, I hadn't realized it was night. "Oh, yeah I should have thought of that." I said absentmindedly.

"Ok we have to go to a meet with my mom, dad and brother. Then you get to see Zoey then we're leaving we have to get back before they do something with you and Zoey's body's"

"Ok, lets go."

The walk silently till we came to a huge castle. "Whoa... How is there a castle on a cloud?" I asked. There were two guys at the door that looked like Kalona except they had white wings.

I must have looked scared because Nikki patted my arm. "Don't worry they won't hurt you, their her to protect my family. When we're done it will be physically impossible for Kalona to touch you or Zoey."

"Thats good to hear."

She laughed and walked to the door. "Come on we don't want to be late, Nate is all ready bad mood and I don't think you want to deal with the wrath of my dad. You thought Kalona was bad he's worse."

"Wow." I said then ran to the door.

We were about to go in the room where we were going to have the meeting. "Ok few quick rules and tips. 1. Don't speak unless spoken to 2. Don't slouch, dad hates that 3. Think through things _before _you say them 4. Call my dad Lord Erebus, he'll like you if you do, it makes him feel spacial." She rolled her eyes. "Got it?" I nodded. "Good I hate repeating things. We all do so pay attention. Lets go Human."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**:)VC(:**


	2. Meeting

**AN: Thanks for reading. Here's chapter 2.**

**:)VC(:**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**2 Meeting**

**Heath's POV**

Nikki Opened the door and we walked into the huge room to stand in the middle. In front of us was a platform with two huge thrones and two smaller thrones next to each one had a wild cat. On the far left was Nate, lounging in his black throne. The cat beside it was a mammoth snow leopard growling when I looked at it. Next to him in a big red throne was who I assumed was Erebus. He had a lion beside him looking extremely lethal. Then there was a sapphire blue throne. A white Tiger Laid beside it calmly. Nyx was standing in front of it, arms spread wide, with an ear to ear grin on her face. "Ah Heath. There's our favorite human." She said as she walked over to me. I'm her favorite human? WOW. Thats awesome. What she did next surprised me. She hugged me.

"Daughter I expect that you explained to Mr. Luck what is going on here." Erebus stated during me and Nyx's little moment.

"Yes, I did father." Nikki said.

"Good. Then lets get this thing over with."

"Heath," Nyx said, "we originally said that you could see Zoey before you leave but she's in no condition to be seen right now."

I was about to burst with anger and start yelling at everyone when I remembered some things Nikki had said. One the wrath of Erebus was worse than Kalona's. Two Nate was in a bad mood. Three think about what I say. I nodded. "Ok, I understand."

"Thank you Heath. I'll get her back to you as soon as possible." Nyx said.

"Thank you very much for bringing me and Zoey back. Also for all the things you've done for her."

Nyx hugged me tighter. "You truly are the best human. No human has ever said thank you to me. Ok you two have two go." I nodded.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Once we got to the house of night we walked in on them about to burn Zoey's body. "Shit. Heath go get in you body!"

"How the hell do I do that?" He panicked.

"Fuck, why didn't I tell you this on the way down?"

"I don't know!"

"Fucking hell, It was a rhetorical question Heath!"

"Oh..."

"Shut the fuck up." I screamed at him. "You just go and lay down on your body." His body was on the ground next to us. He got in smoothly. Ok now Zoey. I rushed over to her.

I herd heath start screaming at them. "What the hell do you guys think your doing?"

"What Heath? Wait your dead." One of the nerd herd said.

"Well I'm not and nether is Zo! God Nikki please make it in time." He pleaded.

Once I was in I let out a blood curling scream. All heads turned to me. There was fire surrounding me. "Water help me" I screamed. It was like someone dumped a one of those baby pools you can put in your back yard on me. I was drenched so I stood up and shook like a dog. Then I looked at what I was warring, it was a white dress, _great_. I squealed then sat back down, hugging my knees to my chest.

Every one was starring at me with there mouths hanging open, but Heath he was snickering in the corner. I was the one to break the silence "Well that was hardly appropriate. Can someone get me a towel?"

Heath threw his head back and started full out laughing. "Shut up human." He just laughed harder.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Was Zoey just being mean to Heath?" Eric asked. Which made Heath laugh harder.

"That sound's like something I would say not miss goodie two shoes over there." Aphrodite

"I don't know was _Zoey _just being mean to Heath?" Heath asked putting extra enfaces on 'Zoey'.

"Heath do you want me to have Annab–" I gasped. "Oh My Gosh. If mom didn't let me bring her I'm going to..."

Speak of the goddess that was when she decided to drop in. Everyone gasped, but heath of course. "What are you going to do to me Nikki."

I put on my best angle face. "I never said I was going to do any thing to _you_ mother."

She rolled her eye's. Annabelle appeared beside her, growling like she was about to kill something. Shit what did she do, She always goes berserk with out me. "I brought you your little devil. She was running around destroying every thing. Your brother is fuming now. I should send him here so you have to deal with him. And don't get me started with your father."

"Oh, it must be fun up there."

"Yeah craziness over here almost got Zoey. Oh and don't worry you won't miss out on the boys I'll just send them here."

"Whoa! Whats going on." Eric yelled.

"I'll send them after you explain." she said before she vanished.

"Why do I always have to do the explaining?"

"I don't know. I just thought it was your job." Heath answered.

"Heath **rhetorical question. **YOU DON'T ANSWER IT."

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Jeez. Someones a little cranky."

"Well I'm a little stressed having Zoey's body fried, you not knowing how to get in your own body, having to fix some of Zoey's mistakes, helping fix Zoey's soul, and on top of that I have to deal with a pissed of Erebus and Nate. Ugh. Annabelle come here."

She stalked over to me and laid down and leaned agents me. Jack skipped over to me with my towel until he saw Annabelle. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes got really big and he turned pale. "Don't worry she doesn't bite." I laughed.

Heath laughed too. "Humans aren't the only ones afraid of panthers." Then I actually laughed at Heath. I must be starting to get some of Zoey's emotions. _Fun_.

"Nikki, Zo, whoever you want to call yourself..." He shook his head. I laughed again he smiled. "How bout we all go back to Zo's room and I'll explain."

"Thank you so much Heath."

"Any time." He offered a hand to help me up. Took it and wrapped the towel around me. Heath and I lead the way to Zoey's room having our own conversation. "I think we should call you Zoey." He said looking down. I rubbed his back comfortingly. "You know for the memories." I nodded. He looked like he was crying but I couldn't see his face very well so I wasn't sure. I felt so bad for being a bitch towards him earlier. He ran his hands through his hair then covered his face with them. "Ugh. It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a dumb stubborn human I wouldn't have gone to Italy and we'd both be fine and Kalona would be dead, but no I had to be a little jackass screw the fuck up. Because of that Kalona's going to cause the apocalypse and Zoey might not come back. I have no idea why your mom likes me so much." He sobbed.

We were passing the girls lounge, so I stopped and turned to have the towards nerd Herd. "Um...Guys brief change of plans. Lets have our little meeting thingy down here. Heath and I have to sort out some things and I have to go get changed."

"Of course she takes him with her while she gets changed." Eric mumbled not wanting to be heard.

"Ha ha. Funny Eric. If you keep that little attitude you love so much up and I might not carry out my moms plans for you."

He looked puzzled. I laughed. Heath tapped my shoulder. "I don't think he knows what your talking about." He whispered in my ear.

"Thats why it's funny." I whispered loudly. I laughed then went serious again. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch, I'll be normal...ish once Nate and Erebus are gone and I'm in dry clothes." I smiled then walked up to Zoey's room.

* * *

**AN: Hey I hope you like it. Next Chapter will be in Eric's POV mainly. I night through in some of the other nerds too. IDK. ****Please Review and Tell Me What You think. Good and Bad.**


End file.
